


Zutto ishoni ganbare!

by Kikyome



Category: 1 Pound no Fukuin | One-Pound Gospel
Genre: M/M, No Angst, Spoilers, si no han visto el dorama deberían
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyome/pseuds/Kikyome
Summary: Previo a uno de los grandes combates de Kousaku y su manía de escaparse no sorprende a sus compañeros, lejos de encontrarlo dos de ellos terminan encontrándose el uno al otro.
Relationships: Ueda/Ishizaka
Kudos: 4





	Zutto ishoni ganbare!

-ehhhhhhhhhh- Se escuchaba la voz de la encargada por todo el gimnasio.

-En verdad lo sentimos mucho- Se disculparon todos agachando la cabeza en espera de recibir algún tipo de castigo físico por su error.  
-ahhhh~ no es posible otra vez- La mujer solo suspiró resignada a que sin importar cuán importante fuera el desafío Kousaku siempre encontraba la manera de escabullirse por las noches para comer algo y esta vez no había sido la excepción.  
-Maa maa kaichou san, no nos queda más que resignarnos- Trató de consolar Mitaka san, quien a parte de sus labores como entrenador de los chicos en momentos como esos también tenía que ser mediador de problemas y tratar de evitarle disgustos a la encargada.  
-¡No podemos resignarnos así como así! Se van todos inmediatamente a buscarlo en grupos de 2 y lo traen de vuelta o no habrá ni comida ni agua para ninguno ¡AHORA!- De inmediato todos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo dispersándose de inmediato.  
-¿Y yo por qué tengo que ir también?- Seguía renegando como de costumbre Ishizaka  
-Por favor Ishizaka san, no podemos dejar solo a Kousaku antes de una gran pelea como esta- Le rogaba Kojima con su expresión más inocente recibiendo por parte del frio y amargo de Ishizaka un “ese no es mi problema”  
-Deja de dar lata y camina de una buena vez- Le arrastró Ueda mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de este para obligarlo a caminar sin recibir más negativas.

Así se separaron de los demás y comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores, lo primero ir a los puestos de comida que siguieran abiertos a esa hora, pero no dieron con él y de hecho ni siquiera le habían visto en toda la semana, lo cual conociendo lo glotón que era Kousaku era muy raro.

Después de más de media hora de estar dando vueltas por la mitad de la ciudad llegaron al parque por el que siempre entrenaban, ya estaban exhaustos y habían perdido por completo la esperanza de dar con aquel despreocupado que siempre los andaba poniendo en aprietos. El primero en caer rendido fue Ishizaka.

-Ah Ishizaka kun no flojees, se nos hará más y más difícil dar con él si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo- Trató de levantarlo del césped tomándolo de la mano para jalarlo pero el resultado fue totalmente opuesto y en cuestión de segundos estaba tirado ahí junto al menor, muy cerca de aquel rostro que siempre parecía molesto y totalmente indiferente a los sentimientos de los demás, al menos esa era la impresión que siempre daba pero Ueda sabía que el chico era una persona amable y gentil y con un corazón muy tierno por eso nunca le hacía caso y era quién mejor podía convencerlo de hacer cualquier cosa.

-…estas muy cerca- Le dijo sin siquiera pestañear o inmutarse por tener a su sempai ahí prácticamente sobre él en una posición en que podrían haberlos botado del parque por extremamente inapropiada, que bueno que era de noche y que se hallaban rodeados de muchos árboles.  
-Es que me encanta tu cara Ishizaka kun ka-wa-iiiii- Le dijo sonriéndole recibiendo un golpecito bastante suave por parte de su adorable kohai.

El cielo estaba tremendamente hermoso esa noche y era de lo más molesto pensar que tenían que seguir buscando a su compañero.  
-Nee Ueda…- Llamó la atención del mayor sin despegar su mirada del oscuro cielo mientras suavizaba un poco sus facciones. –Te escuché mientras hablabas con Mitaka san….acerca de dejar el gimnasio…y dejar el box…- Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ambos antes de que las emociones se apoderaran del rostro de Ishizaka –¿En verdad te vas?- Preguntó respirando con un poco de dificultad mientras apretaba sus labios, Ueda había estado ahí desde que el llegó, desde siempre habían entrenado juntos, practicado, comido, sido castigados inclusive, hasta que llegasen los demás e incluso después de eso, Ueda siempre sería especial y diferente para él, aunque desde que Kousaku llegó Ueda había tomado el papel de hermano mayor y se portaba amable con todos, sonreía mucho y siempre los ayudaba, cocinaba y se ofreció a compartir habitación con Kousaku también, eso le había dolido, ¿Por qué si lo había conocido a él primero era tan amable con los demás? Porque Ueda era muy amable, él ya lo sabía pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse celoso, cuando eran sólo los dos lo tenía solo para él y ahora se veía obligado a compartirlo, por eso prefería actuar frío e insensible porque así al menos el mayor vendría a regañarlo suavemente y siempre lo abrazaría de manera cariñosa para hacerlo cambiar de idea, pero la simple idea de ya no tenerlo en su vida…era dolorosa, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero no quería que se fuera, no quería seguir si Ueda ya no estaba ahí, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos pensando en todo eso, él no era del tipo que lloraba.

-….maaa…..es mejor no hablar de esas cosas por ahora Ishiza…- Aquel peso le había sorprendido impidiéndole terminar su frase, el menor se había sentado sobre él y lo miraba con una expresión llena de rabia y rencor, pero sobre todo tristeza, le recordaba a aquellos cachorritos abandonados bajo la lluvia que te muerden cuando tratas de ayudarlos y que en el fondo solo están asustados, en verdad que su Ishi-kun era adorable.

-¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!- Le gritó tratando de no romper en llanto mientras lanzaba un golpe al suelo justo alado del rostro de Ueda. –Jamás te perdonaré si te vas de esta forma…sólo porque perdiste una pelea con el campeón, ese no es motivo para que renuncies, solo estas huyendo porque tienes miedo…¡¡eres un cobarde!!- Le gritó finalmente sin poder aguantarse las ganas de llorar, el mayor sólo le miraba algo sorprendido pero sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, tomó a Ishizaka por los hombros y lo alejó lo suficiente como para poder incorporarse teniéndolo aún sobre sus piernas.

-Ishi-kun- Lo llamó suavemente tratando de captar su atención, pero el menor tenía una mueca de frustración en el rostro y se negaba a darle la cara por lo que tuvo que sujetarlo con ambas manos para hacerlo girarse y quedar frente a frente bajo la luz de las estrellas.  
-Aún eres muy joven para comprender algunas cosas, nadie va a extrañarme si me marcho por eso no debes ponerte así…- Acarició su suave cabellera para tranquilizarlo.  
-¿Y qué hay de mí?- Preguntó un poco más calmado ahora totalmente serio.  
-Hemos estado juntos desde el principio ¿verdad? Al principio éramos sólo los dos pero luego llegaron los demás y de seguro seguirán llegando más y más chicos así que no estarás solo Ishizaka, no tengas miedo de…-  
-No tengo miedo de estar solo….sólo no quiero que TU te vayas, no me importan los demás…- Chilló un poco desesperado, su sempai si que era un baka. –Siempre eres tan irresponsable…siempre nos andas dando sermones de cómo debemos actuar o de que nos falta esto o aquello para llegar a ser grandes pero mírate, una derrota y quieres retirarte dejándonos así sin más…- sintió de repente los labios de Ueda posarse en su mejilla muy cerca de su boca. -¿Qué…qué haces…?- Preguntó un tanto confundido pero bajando el tono de voz de inmediato.

-Siempre me has parecido demasiado adorable, a pesar de que todo el tiempo tienes esa cara de pocos amigos y de que siempre tengo que rogarte para que salgamos todos en el fondo eres adorable- Dejó un beso -Por eso- Otro beso pero más cerca de la boca del menor -Antes de irme- Un beso más cerca. –Quiero- justo en la comisura de los labios. –Ver una última expresión en ese rostro tan lindo que tienes- Finalmente alcanzando aquellos labios que nunca pensó poder poseer, sin resistencia alguna, lo venía sospechando desde hacía algún tiempo, aunque les hubiese dicho a todos que la razón por la que su novia lo dejó tiempo atrás fue porque no veía un futuro sólido con él por ser sólo un boxeador a él le había dicho la verdad, ella dijo que sentía que siempre que salían su mente estaba en otro lado y que él en verdad no sentía nada por ella, por eso no podía seguir manteniendo una falsedad, a él le dolió pero no había ido detrás de ella porque en el fondo sabía que la chica no mentía, él en realidad no la quería.

Poco tiempo le tomó a aquel beso fugaz tornarse en uno ardiente y deseoso de más, el menor se había abrazado a su cuello como si pretendiese con eso jamás dejarle ir, en verdad adoraba lo esa personalidad suya y al mismo tiempo recorría con sus manos expertas no sólo en el arte del box la joven espalda, primero por sobre la ropa, sintiendo aquel esbelto cuerpo, tonificado por el ejercicio que él conocía de memoria pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocar, para descender y traspasar los límites de la ropa entrando en contacto de inmediato con aquella cálida piel provocándole escalofríos por lo frío de sus manos, quizá ese no era el mejor lugar para aquello pero si se movían probablemente perdería la oportunidad así que sólo rogaba que tuvieran suerte y nadie pasara en los próximos minutos, porque no tendrían más momento que este.

Lentamente fue despojándolo de cada prenda mientras se negaba a desprenderse de aquel delicioso cuello expuesto ante él para devorarlo a su antojo, diminutos gemidos inundaban su oído y no hacían más que hacerle sonreír, incluso en esta situación era adorable. Ahora sujetaba con una mano su nuca mientras la otra se había infiltrado en su pantalón y lo masturbaba de manera delicada, con un ritmo algo lento pero muy estimulante como si quisiese disfrutarlo hasta el último gemido que pudiera extraerle, lo torturaba y le gustaba aquella expresión de sufrimiento que no sabía su querido Ishi kun podía poner.  
-Ahhh…Ue….Uedaa….ahhh- El volumen iba en aumento junto con el calor que ambos cuerpos estaban provocándose el uno al otro, pronto sintió aquella urgencia de invadirlo, hábilmente bajó las prendas inferiores lo suficiente como para poder invadirlo, lastimosamente no tenía nada para aminorar la fricción así que sería difícil y no quería lastimarlo.  
-Ishi kun, no quiero lastimarte así que creo que esto será todo por hoy- Definitivamente no quería que fuera así, pero antes de que pudiese si quiera intentar separarlo de él Ishizaka había tomado hábilmente una de sus manos y ahora la devoraba con apremio asegurándose de que quedara lo suficientemente lubricada para luego llevarla él mismo a su entrada forzándolo a entrar en él.  
-No quiero…no quiero que te vayas…aún no Ueda…ahhh- Incrementaba el ritmo de su mano y se dejaba caer inconscientemente más hacia el cuerpo del mayor buscando una mejor posición.  
-Ishi no puedo quedarme…- Le había dicho en un susurro logrando que el menor se detuviera por un instante para luego continuar como si no hubiese es cuchado nada, devoraba ahora sus labios mientras aquel movimiento cadencioso lo llamaba a poseerlo, ahora ya no tenía excusas y sin querer pensar en alguna tampoco lo desprendió de su mano e intercambio aquellos dedos cansados por su miembro hambriento que no demoró ni un segundo en devorar aquella entrada con prisa salvaje arrancando ya no gemidos si no gritos sensuales, podía saborear el placer que ambos sentían en cada palabra que el menor pronunciaba, su nombre era la promulga de que lo quería, lo deseaba, lo amaba y no quería dejarlo ir, pero eso sencillamente no podía ser y se sentía horrible por no poder quedarse a su lado.

Terminó de retirar aquellas molestas prendas sin molestarse por la baja temperatura de aquel expuesto lugar, para recostarlo sobre el césped húmedo y poder llegar mucho más profundo, quería dejarlo marcado por siempre para asegurarse que lo recordara sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara quería que fuese suyo por siempre.

No pudo evitar gemir al tratar de alcanzar su cuello, lo quería mucho más profundo, hasta un lugar donde pudiese atraparlo y no dejarlo salir nunca más, quería robarle el alma y el corazón con sus besos quería si era posible hacerlo adicto a su cuerpo para que no le dejase, ese pensamiento sólo ensombrecía su corazón y con cada estocada se llenaba de un calor doloroso su cuerpo, quería entregárselo todo como carnada a un pez, aunque sentía en el fondo que su querido sempai se iría triunfante llevándose aquel delicioso recuerdo y dejándolo a él con nada y sin embargo aquellos sentimientos él lograba hacerlos desaparecer más y más con cada envestida, se aferró con sus piernas a su cintura, no era suficiente, más y más fuerte, no le importaba romper aquella máscara que llevaba cada día, parecer desesperado parecer hambriento por su carne, si podía lograr que por un segundo dudase de marcharse eso valdría la pena dejar su orgullo atrás, por él estaba dispuesto a eso y más.

Sentía como prácticamente con cada movimiento ferozmente se volvía uno con el menor y sin dejar de masturbar aquel sensible e hinchado miembro logró llevarlo al clímax con sólo minutos de estimularlo, para minutos después encontrar él mismo la puerta a la liberación en el interior de aquel delicioso cuerpo, salió casi como diciendo adiós y cayó a su lado besándolo una última vez, ambos agitados y sudorosos, con las respiraciones desencajadas y tratando de llenar sus pulmones de un oxígeno que les parecía insuficiente, recogió las ropas de Ishizaka y lo vistió sin recibir protestas, después de varios minutos más se levantó, ayudó a su kohai a pararse e inventaron una excusa tonta sobre cómo habían rodado por una pendiente inexistente en el parque y que por eso Ishizaka no podía caminar. No se dirigieron la palabra el resto del camino, él sabía había perdido y se negaba a afrontar su derrota, se sentía miserable y lo único que escuchó por parte de Ueda antes de entrar al gimnasio fue un patético “Lo siento Ishi kun”

Kousaku había quedado milagrosamente campeón días después y en el gimnasio la fiesta estaba pro comenzar hasta que notaron la ausencia de 2 personas, Kousaku (quien obviamente había ido a buscar a su amada hermana Ángela) y Ueda, fue entonces que Ishizaka tratando de tragarse todo su rencor contó que había decidido huir.

El ambiente había cambiado y no tenía pinta de mejorar, todos extrañaban a Ueda pero Ishizaka como siempre parecía hecho de piedra su rostro les advirtió a los demás que dejaran el tema por la paz, todos interpretaban que era porque sencillamente lo menospreciaba por haberse ido así como así, pero en realidad sólo Ueda habría comprendido que era porque le dolía escuchar su nombre y recordarlo cuando sabía que ya no iba a estar. Pero para su sorpresa justo al terminar de pensar eso la puerta se abrió y no era otro más que el propio Ueda, venía con el alma en la boca, balbuceando algo acerca de una hermana y 30 libros de manga (xD) y una vez más como era costumbre debían correr en busca de Kousaku, al final todo se solucionó y mientras todos decían como darían lo mejor de sí el decidió correr junto a su Ishizaka y abrazarlo frente a todos prometiendo convertirlo en campeón logrando que este se sonrojara violentamente sin saber que decir más que un débil –.entonces esforcemos siempre juntos sensei- por lo que todos aplaudieron ignorantes del significado oculto de aquellas palabras.

Zutto ishonii gambare!


End file.
